


Master of Disguise

by tinacita



Series: loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki refuses to lose Sassa to his brother, so he devises a plan for them to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> ttt submission ...
> 
> this is a continuation of "what's happening to me?"
> 
> hope you like it!

_I need to be with her … I have to find a way …_

Ever since the day we met, and I escorted her through mother’s gardens, Sassa has consumed me. She is the ONLY thing I can think about. I’m unable to concentrate on my lessons and my big oaf of a brother defeats me even more quickly than normal on the training grounds.

She was so sweet, and shy. She grew on me even more when we were in the library together. If only we had been able to spend more time like that …

But Odin decided that I needed to attend all those boring and tedious diplomatic meetings. Plus Arvid, her father, seemed determined to have her spend more time with my brother. So for the last several weeks, I’ve been stuck doing what should be Thor’s job given that HE is the one who will be king someday. And I have only had the chance to see Sassa at dinner, and every time I try to speak with her, or take a stroll with her, Arvid intervenes.

I have spoken, at length, about this with mother, and she agrees that something is not quite right. She also informed me that Arvid and his delegation would be leaving in 2 days. I vividly remember the heated discussion mother and I had …

_“Mother, I like her, a lot, and I’m not allowed to spend any time with her!”_

_“I know Loki, but your father …”_

_“HE is NOT my father!”_

_“Loki, please … he’s just trying to involve you in the process. He expects you to help and advise your brother when he becomes king,” she replied calmly._

_“We both know that the big oaf won’t listen to me, and why isn’t he being forced to do this? After all, when he’s king, it’ll be his job anyway?!”_

_“Loki …”_

_“And have you noticed since our first day, Sassa and I haven’t had any time to ourselves? Arvid is always sending her away, or shoving her off on Thor. And I KNOW that she doesn’t enjoy his company.”_

_Frigga sighed. “I know, and I suspect that he and your … Odin … are trying to arrange something. I have let them BOTH know that I vehemently oppose this. Sassa herself has mentioned that she does not … fancy … your brother.”_

_“They must be stopped! I can’t, and won’t allow this happen!”_

_She took my hands in hers, and looked me directly in the eye. “I agree. And there is so little time remaining. I just beg you NOT to do anything that will hurt your cause.”_

_“Do you doubt my abilities?”_

_“No, Loki. I KNOW that you can resolve this problem. Just be careful … please,” she pleaded._

As much I wanted mother to help me, I knew that she couldn’t. I also knew that she would if she were able. So that left the whole plan to me …

This scheme was much more complicated than anything I’ve ever tried. But in a strange and very welcome turn of events, my presence was not required at the meeting this morning. But I was still going to be there …

I disguised myself as one of einherjar, and listened in during the meeting. It was, as both mother and I had suspected. Odin and Arvid were trying to arrange Sassa’s marriage to Thor. Despite my anger, I managed to maintain said illusion for the duration of the meeting. My mother and Olga, Sassa’s mother, were exchanging some very serious looks. It appeared that Olga shared our disapproval.

As the meeting concluded, I left with the other guards, and returned to my rooms.

I had just returned when my mother and Olga entered. My mother regarded me for a moment before speaking.

“Loki, I’m afraid I have some distressing news. Odin and Arvid are endeavoring to arrange a marriage between Sassa and Thor.”

I simply nodded, already knowing this.

“Your highness, I want you to know that I am against this match. My daughter very clearly does not like your brother or his friends. The All-Mother and I tried speaking at the meeting this morning, but we were refused,” Olga said sadly.

I glanced at my mother, and she very subtly gave me her approval.

“I suspected this to be the case, especially when I was not mandated to attend this morning. I would like you to know that I care for your daughter. In the short time that I have known her, Sassa has … enraptured me. I WILL NOT let her marry that big dumb oaf,” I said calmly.

Olga seemed a bit surprised by my words, but also relieved.

“I only wish that we were able to help you, Loki,” my mother responded.

“I do need ask to one thing,” I continued.

The ladies both nodded.

“Do I have your permission to be with Sassa? And even if we were to do something … somewhat drastic … would you approve of our relationship?” I asked.

My mother smiled. I already knew that she would give me her blessing.

I then looked to Olga. She pondered my questions for a moment, and then smiled.

“Honestly, your highness, I can think of no one better suited for Sassa. And truthfully, if you are planning to something, I would prefer not to know. That way if Arvid inquires, I won’t have to lie to him,” Olga said.

I sighed in relief. “Thank you both. Now, if you will excuse, I have some matters which need my attention.”

My mother quickly hugged me, whispering, “I’ll do what I can.”

I smiled in appreciation and watched as the ladies left.

I waited for a few minutes, before I said the runes that would render me invisible, and then went in search of Sassa.

Thankfully, I found her rather quickly. She was sitting in one of the rooms with my mother’s ladies. They were all talking. I silently recited another set of runes, changing my appearance yet again.

“Lady Sassa? Your presence is requested in the throne room,” I said.

I repressed a smile as she looked at me. She had no idea that guard speaking to her was me. She excused herself and rose to join me. I accompanied her there, and instructed her to remain until she was summoned.

I then checked to make sure that everything was in place, and sitting on the throne, I called for Sassa.

She entered timidly, and approached me on the throne.

“You wished to speak me All-Father?” she asked quietly.

I smiled, looking down on her. Suddenly I remembered that I didn’t have much time, so I began.

“Your father and I have been arranging your marriage. However, I wanted to ask you before we finalized anything,” I said.

She sighed, and looked at her feet.

“You wish for me to marry Prince Thor.”

“Yes, we do. But is that what you wish?” I asked her apprehensively.

Again she sighed. “My father has already made it clear that I will have no say about my betrothal.”

“I asked you a question, Sassa. What do you wish?” I said in my best Odin voice.

“I mean no disrespect, All-Father, but no, I do not wish to marry Prince Thor,” she answered plainly.

“I see. I will discuss this with your father. Please wait in your chambers until we summon you,” I said.

“Thank you All-Father,” she said, before leaving.

I quickly descended the throne and left.

Finalizing my plans, I hurried to mother’s rooms. She was exiting just as I arrived.

“Loki? Is everything … arranged?”

“Yes, I believe so. I feel badly that you will be getting yelled at later for assisting me,” I said softly.

She shook her head. “I cannot stand by and watch Odin and Arvid do that to both of you. This is for the best. Just remember what I said, and make sure to stay in touch with me.”

I kissed her gently. “I will, and thank you.”

“I would do anything for you, my dear son,” she replied, returning my kiss.

Dinner that evening was dreadful. Sassa looked so miserable seated next to Thor. We kept stealing glances at each other, and she looked so sad. Finally, it was time.

“Sassa? Would you care to join for a walk in the garden?” mother asked.

Visibly relieved that she wouldn’t have to suffer with Thor any longer, she readily agreed.

I watched them leave, and then excused myself.

“Where are you going?” Odin asked.

I glared at him, and Arvid, and said, “To the library. At least I can enjoy myself there.”

Despite Thor’s pleas, and Odin’s yelling, I walked out.

As soon as I was out of sight, I headed to the gardens. I heard my mother speaking to Sassa …

“Don’t be afraid. Loki will take of you. He cares very deeply for you.”

“He does?” Sassa asked.

“Do you not feel it when you’re together? It confused him, but I knew. And you are a fine match for him.”

“I … I was scared to believe it, because I knew father would never allow me to be with Loki,” Sassa said.

“Your mother agrees with me as well. And do not worry, dear child. I will handle Odin.”

“My queen, how can I ever thank you for what you’ve done?” Sassa asked.

“I have done very little. This was Loki’s plan. He couldn’t bear to lose you … And I believe he is here.”

Sassa turned, and when she saw me, the smile on her face could’ve lit up the darkest cavern. My heart swelled at the sight.

“Sassa,” I said quietly, and she ran into my arms.

“Are you sure about this? You can still say no,” I asked.

She looked at mother, and then at me. “I have never been so sure.”

Mother hugged us both, gave us her blessing, and then left.

“We must hurry,” I said as I led us out of the garden.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“To Vanaheim. One of mother’s friends has agreed to help us for a bit,” I replied.

“But the All-Father will know where we are! Heimdall will tell him!” she said, panicking.

“There are other ways off Asgard. Don’t be afraid,” I reassured her.

She nodded, and we fled.

A few hours later, we were settled in a small cottage on Vanaheim. Mother’s friend had everything ready for us, and she had just left.

Sassa was sitting by the fire when I reentered the house.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

She paused, and then said, “I will be when you join me.”

As I sat down next to her, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I pulled her closer to me as we deepened the kiss. She gently pushed me back.

“Sassa …” I felt her hands sliding under my tunic, and I sighed.

“Sassa … we don’t have to …”

I couldn’t finish as I felt her soft lips placing gentle kisses along my collarbone and down my chest. She kissed me again, leaving us both breathless.

“Loki … please …” she quietly implored.

“Are you certain? I can wait …”

She pulled me close and whispered in my ear, “But I can’t …”

I slowly stood up, and then picked Sassa up off the floor. She gasped in surprise and sighed as I carried her to the bedroom.

I set her down on the bed, but she stood up.

She took my hand, and placed it on her back. Then she slowly turned, so her back was facing me. She touched my hand, wanting me to unlace her gown.

I moaned softly as I did so, watching the pale blue garment fall to the floor.

Sassa turned around again, showing herself to me. I smiled, and she blushed.

I then took her hand and motioned for her to do the same. I sighed as she removed my tunic. She hesitated as she touched the laces on my pants, but after a deep breath, continued.

By the time she finished, we were both breathing heavily.

I picked her again, and placed her gently on the bed. We were both scared, but I went slowly.

Making love to her was like nothing that I had imagined. Her skin was so soft, and she responded so deliciously to my touch.

As we lay there, under the blankets, she spoke. “Thank you Loki. That was incredible. I … I love you.”

I pulled her closer to me. “I love you too Sassa.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
